


Яблоко

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [39]
Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: "Белоснежка" братьев Грим на новый лад, где все действующие лица - парни.
Relationships: Snow White/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 3





	Яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 41. Яблоко

Эрик рассматривал чудесную погоду за окном, сидя на удобном офисном стуле. Полдня лил дождь, а теперь вышло ласковое весеннее солнышко, высвечивало умытую ливнем ярко-зеленую траву и салатовую листву. Эрик работал на втором этаже престижной компании «Аврора Корп», и с его ракурса открывалась приятная глазу картинка. Его аналитический склад ума уже прогнозировал и планировал дальнейшее развитие событий на сегодняшний день, и тепло через окно, казалось, согревало тело изнутри.  
Сегодня была среда, середина рабочей недели, а значит, наступило время Лестера. Вечер был занят и распланирован, а до конца нудного аналитического дня оставалось каких-то полчаса. Эрик рискнул покинуть свое рабочее место пораньше и привести себя в порядок в офисной уборной.  
Прихорашиваясь перед огромным зеркалом, Эрик поймал себя на мысли, что Лестер — полная противоположность ему. Голубоглазый блондин со смуглой кожей приятно контрастировал с его бледностью и чернявой копной волос, а серые холодные глаза дополнялись льдинами Лестера. Эрик любил среду, равно как и воскресенье. В конце недели его ждал Джозеф, огромный и накачанный ирландец, от которого ёкало внутри, поджимались пальцы на ногах, и Эрик еле доползал до понедельника в мягкие, исцеляющие объятия Густава. Полной противоположности Джозефу. Тощий и сентиментальный, он нежничал и помогал после бешенных ночей с ирландцем. Эрику, впрочем, не на что было жаловаться, ему нравилось и так и так.  
Эрик боялся осуждений, выверено следовал своему чёткому систематизированному графику без желания что-то менять, скрываясь практически от всех. Вторник оставался за Джейкобом, в четверг Эрик принимал Юджина, в пятницу — Аарона, а в субботу — Гаррета. Только в таком порядке, потому что они друг друга дополняли и восполняли пробелы.  
Лестер подкатил к офисному зданию ровно в пять тридцать, минута в минуту, следуя оговоренному расписанию. Его «Инфинити» бодро взвизгнула шинами, забирая Эрика в небольшое приключение на сегодня. Лестер любил шик и блеск, мог разгуляться на широкую ногу, что вполне устраивало Эрика. Он берег для себя самое лучшее, не один раз ошибался, но всё же выбрал себе достаточное количество партнёров с разным темпераментом.  
Комната отеля как всегда была на уровне, а Лестер, обладая своей пылкостью и любовью к нескольким оргазмам за ночь, потащил Эрика в кровать с порога, покрывая фарфоровую шею поцелуями-укусами, оставляя розоватые метки. Эрик поплыл от такого напора, его тело привыкло к определенному графику и возбуждалось соответствующе. Лестер оказался подготовленным заранее, из его зада торчала фиолетовая анальная пробка, и Эрик, не теряя времени даром, заменил её своим членом, даря Лестеру долгожданное удовольствие.

Сбой системы произошел как раз в долгожданное воскресенье. Эрик вымылся, предварительно смазался и смотрел дневное ТВ-шоу по телеку, коротая минуты до интимной встречи, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Раньше оговоренного времени на целый час. Эрик ещё не подозревал, как крупно просчитался. Дверь Эрик распахнул, даже не взглянув в глазок, а только когда открыл, его глаза округлились до невероятных размеров.  
На пороге обнаружились все его семь секс-партнёров, расписанных плавно на неделю, в одном месте в один час. Впереди, выступая из внушительной толпы коллег по ебле, стоял Гаррет с зажатым между пальцами навороченным одиннадцатым «Apple» — смартфоном Эрика для назначений свиданий с его мужчинами из весёлого аттракциона «неделька».  
— Мне было не лень позвонить Густаву-понедельнику, Джейкобу-вторнику, Лестеру-среде, Юджину-четвергу, Аарону-пятнице и Джозефу-воскресенью, — перечислил Гаррет-суббота, а Джозеф придержал огромной лапищей готовую к закрытию дверь. Эрик захотел впервые в жизни трусливо сбежать, его отточенный до мелочей график рухнул на ревнивом Гаррете, который хотел встречаться с Эриком всерьез, а на деле — получал только субботу.  
— Ладно, поймался, — сдался Эрик, был готов, что его бросят все и сразу, потому что каждому из них он клялся в любви и верности, рассказывал сказки о занятости и перегруженности аналитического отдела в «Авроре Корп». — С радостью верну себе телефон, и мы можем разойтись, простите, что так вышло.  
— Ну уж нет, Белоснежка, так просто ты от нас не избавишься, — грозно сказал Джозеф, видимо, не мог смириться с тем, что секса у него так сегодня и не будет. Эрик мимо воли поморщился от подходящего прозвища.  
— Я «нитакой»? — трусливо попытался избежать своей участи Эрик, предполагая, что за этим тоном последует. Джозеф очень любил жёсткий секс и собственное эго. Но внутри закрутилось странным садистским предвкушением семи пар рук на себе. Эрик сглотнул, стыдясь собственной эрекции и такой дурной реакции.  
— Такой, такой. Сегодня у тебя будет шанс натрахаться на неделю вперёд. — Джозеф шагнул вперёд, заграбастывая Эрика в свои медвежьи объятия и затыкая все оставшиеся возражения грубым и развратным поцелуем.  
Эрик неосознанно прикрыл глаза, слушая топот семи пар ботинок, а следом хлопок закрываемой двери. Аналитический ум засбоил, но умудрился выстроить новую систему. Эрик сегодня точно повеселится.


End file.
